1979
1979 es también el título de una canción de The Smashing Pumpkins. 1979 (MCMLXXIX) fue un año normal que comenzó en lunes en el calendario gregoriano. Fue designado: * El año de la cabra, según el horóscopo chino. * El Año Internacional del Niño, proclamado por la ONU. Acontecimientos Acontecimientos (enero-junio) * 1 de enero: al oeste de las islas Sisargas (frente a Galicia) naufraga el petrolero griego Andros Patria, que provoca una marea negra que alcanzará la costa gallega en los siguientes días. * 1 de enero: el ejército vietnamita invade Camboya. * 1 de enero: la ONU lo proclama como Año Internacional del Niño. * 2 de enero: en San Sebastián (España) la banda terrorista ETA ametralla al comandante de infantería José María Hernández Herrera. En Pamplona muere el cabo artificiero del Cuerpo Nacional de Policía Francisco Berlanga al intentar desactivar un artefacto explosivo. * 3 de enero: en Madrid, ETA asesina al gobernador militar de la zona, general de división Constantino Ortín Gil. * 7 de enero: fuerzas vietnamitas ocupan Phnom Penh, capital de Camboya, con la ayuda de camboyanos opuestos al régimen de Pol Pot. * 8 de enero: en Montevideo (Uruguay), Argentina y Chile firman, ante el enviado papal cardenal Antonio Samoré, un acuerdo por el que solicitan la mediación de la Santa Sede. * 8 de enero: en Buenos Aires, la conducción montonera da a conocer un comunicado acerca del diferendo con Chile: ofrecen a la dictadura argentina las fuerzas del Ejército Montonero para colaborar en la defensa de la soberanía nacional. * 16 de enero: el exdictador Reza Pahlevi, sha de Irán, acompañado de su esposa Farah Diba, abandona Irán camino del exilio. * 25 de enero: Alberto Fuentes Mohr muere asesinado en la Ciudad de Guatemala, Guatemala. * 26 de enero: llega a México el papa Juan Pablo II en su primera visita a este país. * 1 de febrero: el ayatolá Ruhollah Jomeini regresa a Teherán (Irán), para darle forma a la revolución iraní luego de la partida del Sha de Irán. * 2 de febrero: en España, el Gobierno concede la libertad condicional al ultraderechista Jorge Cesarski. * 3 de febrero: en Madrid, Olof Palme dicta una conferencia en un acto conmemorativo del centenario del PSOE. * 6 de febrero: las tropas gubernamentales de El Salvador lanzan una ofensiva contra la guerrilla. * 6 de febrero: en Palma de Mallorca comienza el II Congreso de UCD. * 6 de febrero: el ex primer ministro pakistaní Ali Bhutto condenado a la horca. * 7 de febrero: el coronel Demis S. Nguesso, se convierte en el nuevo presidente de la República del Congo. * 7 de febrero: en Irán, los revolucionarios toman el control de la policía, los tribunales y la administración. Última sesión de la Asamblea de Consulta Nacional. * 10 de febrero: en Nápoles una epidemia desconocida causa la muerte de sesenta personas, en su mayor parte niños de corta edad. * 10 de febrero: en Bolivia mueren centenares de personas tras catastróficas inundaciones. * 11 de febrero: en Irán, tras dos días de combates entre revolucionarios, militares y la Guardia Imperial, con el anuncio de neutralidad del ejército triunfa la Revolución islámica. * 13 de febrero: en Puebla (México) se realiza la tercera Conferencia de Obispos de América Latina. * 14 de febrero: Jimmy Carter (presidente de los Estados Unidos) visita oficialmente México, donde es recibido por el presidente José López Portillo. * 16 de febrero: en la República Federal de Alemania, Klaus Croissant, antiguo defensor de la Fracción del Ejército Rojo, es condenado a 30 meses de prisión. * 16 de febrero: en Irán son ejecutados varios generales, tras juicios sumarísimos. * 17 de febrero: China invade el territorio vietnamita y ocupa varios puestos fronterizos. * 18 de febrero: en el Desierto del Sahara se registra la primera nevada conocida. * 18 de febrero: se inaugura el Festival Internacional de Cine de Berlín con la película El matrimonio de María Braun, de Rainer Werner Fassbinder. * 22 de febrero: Santa Lucía se independiza del Reino Unido. * En febrero, en Buenos Aires, los líderes montoneros Rodolfo Galimberti, Juan Gelman y Fernández Long fracturan la cúpula montonera, y crean el «Peronismo en la Resistencia». Luego fundan el Movimiento Peronista Montonero Auténtico. Critican «el resurgimiento del militarismo ... el concepto elitista de un partido de cuadros ... el recurso a prácticas conspirativas ... la definitiva burocratización de todas las esferas de dirección del partido». La respuesta oficial de los montoneros fue un comunicado acusándolos de deserción, conspiración y robo de dinero y armas de la organización, y que serán sometidos a Tribunal Revolucionario. * 1 de marzo: Adolfo Suárez (UCD) triunfa en las elecciones generales españolas. * 1 de marzo: en España, la banda terrorista ETA libera a Luis Abaitúa, director de la empresa Michelin. * 4 de marzo: en la Ciudad del Vaticano, el papa Juan Pablo II publica su primera encíclica Redemptor Hominis. * 12 de marzo: en Venezuela toma posesión del cargo de presidente el Dr. Luis Herrera Campins. * 15 de marzo: João Figueiredo, asume a la presidencia del Brasil. * 22 de marzo: en la Ciudad de Guatemala (Guatemala), la dictadura del general Fernando Lucas asesina al exalcalde de izquierdas Manuel Colom Argueta (46). * 22 de marzo: en España, Juan Carlos I inaugura la sede de la Real Academia Gallega. * 23 de marzo: con un tratado de amistad entre Laos y Camboya concluye la formación de una Asamblea Indochina, bajo el amparo de Vietnam. * 26 de marzo: en Washington D. C., Anwar Sadat y Menájem Beguin firman el Tratado de paz israelo-egipcio. * 28 de marzo: en la central de Three Mile Island (Estados Unidos), sucede una fuga radioactiva. * 31 de marzo: en Jerusalén, Hallellujah de Gali Atari & Milk and Honey ganan por Israel la XXIV Edición de Eurovisión. * De marzo a octubre: en Buenos Aires, Córdoba y Rosario ―en el marco de la sangrienta dictadura cívico-militar argentina (1976-1983)― operan durante todo el año los comandos montoneros TEA. Se producen centenares de intercepciones de televisión con los equipos de Radio Liberación para pasar mensajes. * 1 de abril: en los Estados Unidos se funda Nickelodeon, el primer canal infantil de televisión. * 1 de abril: en Irán se aprueba por 99,31% en plebiscito la constitución de la República islámica de Irán. * 2 de abril: en Egipto, el jefe del Gobierno israelí Menahem Beguin llega a El Cairo en visita oficial. * 3 de abril: en España se realizan las primeras elecciones municipales democráticas después de la dictadura franquista. El partido más votado es la UCD. El PSOE obtiene la victoria en las ciudades más importantes como Madrid, Barcelona, Valencia y Sevilla. * 7 de abril: en Irán es ejecutado en prisión Amir Abbas Hoveida, primer ministro en el anterior régimen. * 14 de abril: los Gobiernos de Cuba y Granada establecen relaciones diplomáticas. * 29 de abril: Jaime Roldós, es elegido nuevo presidente de Ecuador, tras ganar las elecciones en la segunda vuelta. * 1 de mayo: Groenlandia consigue, de Dinamarca, una autonomía interna, con Gobierno y Asamblea Legislativa propios. * 4 de mayo: en España ―después de 43 años de dictadura franquista― se constituye el Senado. * 4 de mayo: Margaret Thatcher es elegida primera ministra del Reino Unido. * 5 de mayo: se da a conocer la posibilidad de destruir los cálculos renales por medio de ondas de choque. * 5 de mayo: en Irán, el gobierno interino de Mehdí Bazargán establece, por orden del ayatolá Jomeini, los Cuerpos de la Guardia Revolucionaria Islámica. * 8 de mayo: Matanza en San Salvador, El Salvador. * 10 de mayo: los Estados Federados de Micronesia ganan su autonomía. * 10 de mayo: en Francia, Salvador Dalí ingresa en la Academia de Bellas Artes como miembro asociado. * 19 de mayo: en España vuelve a legalizarse la francmasonería. * 22 de mayo: en Buenos Aires, la dictadura de Videla cierra la fábrica IME (Industrias Mecánicas del Estado, creada en 1951), la cual en ese momento se encontraba fabricando el Rastrojero Diésel (utilitario) y el Rastrojero Conosur (sedán de cuatro puertas), entre otros. * 22 de mayo: Joe Clark, gana las elecciones de Canadá. * 23 de mayo: Grecia firma su adhesión a la Comunidad Económica Europea. * 25 de mayo: en Florida (Estados Unidos) se ejecuta a John Spenkelink. Es la primera ejecución legal no voluntaria en los últimos 10 años. * 25 de mayo: en un campo de remolques cercano al Aeropuerto Internacional O'Hare, en Chicago (Estados Unidos), a las 15:02 se estrella el vuelo 191 de American Airlines (un McDonnell Douglas DC-10), 31 segundos después del despegue. Mueren 271 personas y 2 personas en tierra. * 26 de mayo: en Madrid (España) explota una bomba en la cafetería California 47, con el resultado de 9 muertos y 40 heridos. * Junio y julio: en Irán, el gobierno interino surgido de la revolución nacionaliza bancos privados, compañías de seguros, industrias y grandes empresas. * 1 de junio: en el Hospital Infantil Virgen del Rocío de Sevilla se realiza el primer trasplante renal infantil. * 1 de junio: en Rodesia toma el poder el primer gobierno negro del país. * 2 de junio: el papa Juan Pablo II visita su Polonia nativa, siendo el primer papa que visita un país comunista. * 3 de junio: al sur del Golfo de México, una explosión en el pozo de petróleo Ixtoc I provoca la pérdida de entre 0,7 y 1 millón de toneladas de petróleo, la pérdida más grande en la historia humana. * 3 de junio: en Italia se realizan las elecciones generales. * 4 de junio: en Canadá, Joe Clark se convierte en el 16.º primer ministro (y el más joven). * 12 de junio: el ciclista Bryan Allen cruza el Canal de la Mancha con su Gossamer Albatross, de tracción humana. * 18 de junio: en Viena, Jimmy Carter y Leonid Brézhnev firman el tratado SALT II. * 20 de junio: la Guardia Nacional de Nicaragua asesina al corresponsal estadounidense de la ABC Bill Stewart y a su intérprete nicaragüense. Los demás miembros del equipo periodístico filman el asesinato. Estados Unidos retira su apoyo a la dictadura somocista, precipitando la victoria de los rebeldes sandinistas. * 23 de junio: en Sídney, el premier de Nueva Gales del Sur, Neville Wran, inaugura el ferrocarril Eastern Suburbs Railway. * 25 de junio: en Bélgica, el comandante de la OTAN Alexander Haig escapa de un intento de asesinato por parte de la Facción del Ejército Rojo. Acontecimientos (julio-diciembre) * 1 de julio: en Bolivia y México se realizan las elecciones. * 11 de julio: la estación espacial Skylab cae a la Tierra, estrellándose sobre Australia. * 12 de julio: Kiribati se independiza del Imperio británico. * 16 de julio: en Beniaján (España) los católicos realizan la coronación de Nuestra Señora del Carmen, patrona de esa localidad. * 16 de julio: en Irak, se posesiona el presidente Sadam Hussein. * 17 de julio: en Nicaragua, el dictador Anastasio Somoza huye del país y recibe asilo político en Miami (Estados Unidos). * 18 de julio: Inauguración de la 31.ª edición de Copa América sin sede fija. * 19 de julio: dos días después de la huida de Anastasio Somoza, el Frente Sandinista toma Managua. * 19 de julio: frente a las costas de Tobago colisionan los superpetroleros de matrícula liberiana Atlantic Empress y Aegean Captain, vertiendo en el mar Caribe 500 000 toneladas de crudo. * 20 de julio: Maritza Sayalero Fernández, representante de Venezuela, se convierte en Miss Universo. * 26 de julio: en Ecuador se crea el parque nacional Sangay (patrimonio natural de la humanidad). * 27 de julio: en el estadio La Bombonera (Buenos Aires), el Club Olimpia (de Paraguay) se consagra campeón de la Copa Libertadores por primera vez en su historia. * 4 de agosto: en el Knebworth Park (Inglaterra), la banda británica Led Zeppelin toca su primer concierto en dos años. * 5 de agosto: en Argel, el Frente Polisario y Mauritania firman un tratado de paz. Mauritania cede su parte del reparto del Sáhara Occidental a la RASD. * 9 de agosto: en Brighton (Reino Unido) se abre la primera playa nudista. * 10 de agosto: en Estados Unidos, Michael Jackson lanza su primer disco como solista Off The Wall tras separarse de los Jackson Five. * 11 de agosto: en Ecuador, Jaime Roldós, asume a la presidencia de ese país. * 11 de agosto: Marruecos ocupa el territorio del Sáhara Occidental que Mauritania había abandonado. * 14 de agosto: en Irlanda se produce una tormenta durante la carrera Fastnet Race. Mueren 15 competidores, y gana la competencia el multimillonario Ted Turner, de 40 años. * 22 de agosto: Led Zeppelin lanza su álbum In through the out door. * 27 de agosto: el Ejército Republicano Irlandés mata a Lord Mountbatten (almirante tío del príncipe Philip) y a otras tres personas. También realiza un bombardeo en Warrenpoint, matando a 18 soldados británicos. * 28 de agosto al 8 de septiembre: en Suva (islas Fiyi) se celebran Juegos del Pacífico Sur 1979. * 31 de agosto: en la zona del Caribe, la acción conjunta de los ciclones David y Frederick causa una catástrofe sin precedentes. * 1 de septiembre: la nave estadounidense Pioneer 11 (que fue lanzada el 5 de abril de 1973) realiza el primer acercamiento a Saturno. * 6 de septiembre: llega a Buenos Aires la Comisión Interamericana de Derechos Humanos para investigar más de 30 000 casos de desaparecidos en apenas tres años por el presidente de la junta militar Jorge Rafael Videla. Los medios de comunicación y los periodistas cómplices de Videla realizan una gran campaña de desacreditación. * 6 de septiembre: en el área de pruebas atómicas de Nevada (a unos 100 km al noroeste de la ciudad de Las Vegas), a las 7:00 (hora local), Estados Unidos detona a 640 m bajo tierra su bomba atómica Hearts, de 140 kt. Es la bomba n.º 932 de las 1129 que Estados Unidos detonó entre 1945 y 1992. * 8 de septiembre: en el área de pruebas atómicas de Nevada, a las 9:02 (hora local), Estados Unidos detona a 660 m bajo tierra su bomba atómica n.º 933, Pera, de 5 kt. * 20 de septiembre: en el Imperio Centroafricano es derrocado el emperador Bokassa I. * 21 de septiembre: en Chile se funda la comuna Hualaihué. * 21 de septiembre: en Buenos Aires (Argentina) la dictadura cívico-militar argentina secuestra a la guerrillera montonera Adriana Lesgart. Será asesinada en diciembre de 1980. * 23 de septiembre: en Nicaragua se funda el Partido Social Demócrata. * 15 de octubre: en Suecia, la monja católica albanesa Teresa de Calcuta es galardonada con el Premio Nobel de la Paz. * 15 de octubre: en El Salvador el presidente Carlos Humberto Romero es derrocado por un golpe de Estado y sustituido en el poder por la Junta Revolucionaria de Gobierno. thumb|right|[[La Masía centro de formación del Fútbol Club Barcelona.]] * 20 de octubre: en Barcelona (España) se inaugura La Masía, el centro de formación de las divisiones inferiores del Fútbol Club Barcelona. * 25 de octubre: en España se realiza un referéndum de los estatutos de autonomía del País Vasco y Cataluña. * 31 de octubre: accidente del Vuelo 2605 de Western Airlines. Mueren 72 ocupantes y sobreviven 2 asistentes de vuelo. * 4 de noviembre: en Teherán (Irán), estudiantes asaltan la embajada estadounidense. * 5 de noviembre: llega a Nicaragua el primer grupo de cien maestros cubanos integrantes del contingente Augusto César Sandino. * 9 de noviembre: en los Estados Unidos sucede el Incidente de la Cinta Equivocada. Un error humano dispara un prealerta general para la guerra termonuclear final. * 12 de noviembre: como respuesta a la toma de la embajada de Estados Unidos en Teherán, el presidente estadounidense Jimmy Carter ordena cancelar todo tratado petrolífero con Irán. * 14 de noviembre, Crisis de los rehenes en Irán: el Presidente de Estados Unidos James Carter decreta la inmovilización de todos los fondos y bienes iraníes en Estados Unidos y en bancos estadounidenses. * 17 de noviembre, Crisis de los rehenes en Irán: el ayatolá Jomeini ordena la liberación de los 13 rehenes del cuerpo diplomático estadounidense de sexo femenino o raza negra. * 20 de noviembre: en la Kaaba de La Meca (Arabia Saudí) cerca de 200 musulmanes suníes se rebelan durante el peregrinaje, tomando a 6000 rehenes. El Gobierno recibirá la ayuda de fuerzas francesas. * 23 de noviembre: en Manizales (Colombia) se produce un terremoto. * 30 de noviembre: el grupo británico Pink Floyd lanza el álbum The Wall, convirtiéndose en el 12º álbum más vendido en la historia. * 1 de diciembre: se inaugura oficialmente la televisión a color en Colombia,Desde mañana, TV en color. Por Gonzalo Guillén El Tiempo, 30 de noviembre de 1979. Página 1A * 2 de diciembre: en Portugal, se realizan las elecciones. * 2 de diciembre: en Irán, un segundo plebiscito a escala nacional aprueba con el 99,5% de los votos el texto de la Constitución de la República Islámica de Irán. * 3 de diciembre: se realiza un concierto de The Who en Cincinnati, Ohio (Estados Unidos) pero un desastre se convierte en una peor pesadilla. * 11 de diciembre: Finaliza la Copa América en Buenos Aires (Argentina) y Paraguay es Campeón por Segunda Vez de Copa América tras ganarle en el global 3-1 a Chile. * 12 de diciembre: en Colombia se produce un terremoto de 8,1 grados en la escala de Richter y provoca un tsunami con olas de 5 metros. Mueren 259 personas en la costa del Pacífico colombiano. Es el segundo mayor terremoto del siglo XX en ese país. * 14 de diciembre: la banda británica The Clash lanza su álbum más exitoso, London Calling. * 14 de diciembre: en un pozo a 235 metros bajo tierra, en el área U2em del Sitio de pruebas atómicas de Nevada (a unos 100 km al noroeste de la ciudad de Las Vegas), a las 10:00 (hora local) Estados Unidos detona su bomba atómica Azul, de menos de 20 kt. Es la bomba n.º 939 de las 1131 que Estados Unidos detonó entre 1945 y 1992. * 24 de diciembre: primer lanzamiento con éxito de un cohete lanzador europeo (Ariane 1, de la Agencia Espacial Europea). * 27 de diciembre: Operación Tormenta-333 (tropas soviéticas asesinan al dictador afgano Jafizulá Amín). Nacimientos Enero thumbnail|120px|[[Stipe Pletikosa en 2014.]] * 1 de enero: Brody Dalle, cantante australiana, de la banda The Distillers. * 1 de enero: Gisela, cantante española. * 3 de enero: Rosman García, beisbolista venezolano (f. 2011). * 3 de enero: Carlos Luis Maldonado, beisbolista venezolano. * 3 de enero: Vania Masías, actriz y bailarina peruana. * 4 de enero: Jeph Howard, músico estadounidense, de la banda The Used. * 5 de enero: Blanca Soto, modelo, actriz mexicana. * 5 de enero: Daniel Sánchez Pardos, escritor español. * 7 de enero: Bipasha Basu, actriz y modelo india. * 8 de enero: Stipe Pletikosa, futbolista croata.. * 10 de enero: Luis Eduardo Schmidt, futbolista brasileño. * 16 de enero: Aaliyah, cantante estadounidense (f. 2001). * 18 de enero: Sachiko Kojima, actriz de voz japonesa. * 18 de enero: Wandy Rodríguez, beisbolista dominicano. * 19 de enero: Andreína Álvarez, actriz, profesora de actuación y humorista venezolana. * 21 de enero: Melendi, cantante español. * 22 de enero: Miguel Álvarez-Fernández, compositor español. * 22 de enero: Carlos Ruiz, beisbolista panameño. * 23 de enero: Juan Rincón, beisbolista venezolano. * 25 de enero: Christine Lakin, actriz estadounidense. * 26 de enero: Sara Rue, actriz estadounidense. * 27 de enero: Rosamund Pike, actriz británica. * 30 de enero: Carlos Latre, humorista , imitador , actor y periodista español. Febrero thumbnail|120px|[[Valentino Rossi.]] * 1 de febrero: Valentín Elizalde, cantante mexicano (f. 2006). * 3 de febrero: M'balia Marichal, cantante estadounidense, de la banda Onda Vaselina. * 7 de febrero: Cerina Vincent, actriz estadounidense. * 7 de febrero: Eliezer Alfonzo, beisbolista venezolano. * 7 de febrero: Jesús Díaz, compositor español * 9 de febrero: Zhang Ziyi, actriz china. * 10 de febrero: Gabriel García "Gabri", futbolista español. * 12 de febrero: Jesse Spencer, actor y músico australiano. * 13 de febrero: Rafael Márquez, futbolista mexicano. * 13 de febrero: Mena Suvari, actriz estadounidense. * 15 de febrero: Javier José Colina, beisbolista venezolano. * 16 de febrero: Valentino Rossi, piloto italiano de motociclismo. * 18 de febrero: Vega, cantautora española. * 19 de febrero: Mariana Ochoa, cantante y actriz mexicana. * 19 de febrero: Steve Cherundolo, futbolista estadounidense. * 21 de febrero: Jennifer Love Hewitt, actriz y cantante estadounidense. * 21 de febrero: Carlos Colon Jr., luchador profesional puertorriqueño. * 27 de febrero: Adriana Campos, actriz colombiana (f. 2015). * 27 de febrero: Santiago Pedrero, actor argentino. * 28 de febrero: Ali Boulala, skater profesional sueco. Marzo * 2 de marzo: Damien Duff, futbolista irlandés. * 3 de marzo: Jorge Julio, beisbolista venezolano. * 6 de marzo: Tim Howard, futbolista estadounidense. * 8 de marzo: Tom Chaplin, cantante británico, de la banda Keane. * 8 de marzo: Carolina Varleta, actriz chilena. * 9 de marzo: Melina Pérez, luchadora profesional estadonidense. * 11 de marzo: Benji Madden: cantante estadounidense, de la banda Good Charlotte. thumbnail|110px|[[Norah Jones en 2010.]] * 11 de marzo: Joel Madden, cantante estadounidense, de la banda Good Charlotte. * 11 de marzo: Arturo Sanhueza, futbolista chileno. * 13 de marzo: Johan Santana, beisbolista venezolano. * 14 de marzo: Chris Klein, actor estadounidense. * 16 de marzo: Marcela Mar, actriz colombiana. * 18 de marzo: Adam Levine, cantante y actor estadounidense, de la banda Maroon 5. * 19 de marzo: Ivan Ljubicic, tenista croata. * 20 de marzo: Silvia Abascal, actriz española. * 21 de marzo: Yahir, cantante y actor mexicano. * 22 de marzo: Juan Uribe, beisbolista dominicano. * 25 de marzo: Lee Pace, actor estadounidense. * 29 de marzo: Estela Giménez, gimnasta y presentadora española. * 30 de marzo: Norah Jones, cantante estadounidense. * 30 de marzo: Anatoliy Timoshchuk, futbolista ucraniano. * 30 de marzo: Daniel Arenas, actor colombiano. Abril thumb|120px|[[Heath Ledger.]] thumb|120px|[[Claire Danes.]] thumb|120px|[[James McAvoy.]] * 1 de abril: Elizabeth Gutiérrez, actriz estadounidense. * 4 de abril: Heath Ledger, actor australiano (f. 2008). * 5 de abril: Cristina Urgel, presentadora de televisión y actriz española. * 7 de abril: Adrián Beltré, beisbolista dominicano. * 7 de abril: Danny Sandoval, beisbolista venezolano. * 8 de abril: Alexi Laiho, vocalista y guitarrista finlandés, de la banda Children of Bodom. * 8 de abril: Marta Baldó, gimnasta española. * 9 de abril: Katsumi, actriz porno francesa. * 10 de abril: Rachel Corrie, activista estadounidense (asesinada en 2003). * 10 de abril: Sophie Ellis-Bextor, cantante británica de pop-dance. * 11 de abril: Chris Gaylor, baterista estadounidense. * 11 de abril: María Elena Swett, actriz chilena. * 12 de abril: Claire Danes, actriz estadounidense. * 12 de abril: Jennifer Morrison, actriz, modelo y productora estadounidense. * 12 de abril: Mateja Kežman, futbolista serbio. * 12 de abril: Carolina La O, cantante colombiana. * 14 de abril: Rebecca DiPietro, modelo estadounidense. * 15 de abril: Mariana Ávila, actriz mexicana. * 15 de abril: Luke Evans, actor británico. * 15 de abril: Cooper Barnes, actor británico. * 16 de abril: Christijan Albers, piloto neerlandés de Fórmula 1. * 17 de abril: Michael Treanor, actor estadounidense. * 18 de abril: Nuria Fergó, cantante y actriz española. * 19 de abril: Kate Hudson, actriz estadounidense. * 21 de abril: James McAvoy, actor británico. * 23 de abril: Carlos Silva, beisbolista venezolano. * 23 de abril: Lauri Ylönen, cantautor finlandés la banda The Rasmus. * 29 de abril: Jo O'Meara, cantante, actriz y bailarina británica, de la banda S Club 7. * 30 de abril: Daniel Elbittar, actor y cantante venezolano. Mayo * 1 de mayo: Pauli Rantasalmi, guitarrista finlandés, de la banda The Rasmus. * 2 de mayo: Andrea Martongelli, guitarrista italiano. * 4 de mayo: Lance Bass, cantante, actor y productor estadounidense, de la banda 'N Sync. * 9 de mayo: Pierre Bouvier, cantante canadiense, de la banda Simple Plan. * 10 de mayo: Alfredo Canario, beisbolista y cantante venezolano. * 10 de mayo: Lee Hyori, cantante, actriz y modelo coreana. * 12 de mayo: Pablo Sciuto, cantautor uruguayo. * 16 de mayo: McKenzie Lee, actriz porno británica. * 19 de mayo: Andrea Pirlo, futbolista italiano. * 19 de mayo: Diego Forlán, futbolista Uruguayo. * 21 de mayo: Adam Gontier, cantante canadiense, de la banda Three Days Grace. * 25 de mayo: Hideaki Sorachi, reconocido mangaka japonés. * 25 de mayo: Carlos Bocanegra, futbolista estadounidense de ascendencia mexicana. * 26 de mayo: Elisabeth Harnois, actriz estadounidense. * 29 de mayo: Ari Borovoy, productor, actor y cantante mexicano, de la banda OV7. * 29 de mayo: Brian Kendrick, luchador profesional estadounidense. Junio 120px|thumb|[[Morena Baccarin.]] thumbnail|120px|[[David Bisbal.]] * 1 de junio: Dani Mateo, cómico, actor y presentador de radio y televisión español. * 2 de junio: Morena Baccarin, actriz brasileña. * 2 de junio: Fernando Fernández, futbolista español. * 2 de junio: Luis Durán Riquelme, futbolista chileno. * 2 de junio: Natalia Rodríguez Martínez, atleta española. * 3 de junio: Redimi2 (Willy González Cruz), cantante dominicano de rap cristiano. * 4 de junio: Iván Moreno y Fabianesi, futbolista argentino de origen español. * 4 de junio: Naohiro Takahara, futbolista japonés. * 5 de junio: Pete Wentz, bajista estadounidense, de la banda Fall Out Boy. * 5 de junio: David Bisbal, cantante español. * 5 de junio: Sebastián Saja, futbolista argentino. * 5 de junio: Mariano Sorrentino, futbolista argentino. * 6 de junio: Juan Martín Jáuregui, actor argentino. * 7 de junio: Natalia Valdebenito, animadora de TV y actriz chilena. * 7 de junio: Kevin Hofland, futbolista neerlandés. * 8 de junio: Verónica Orozco, actriz y cantante colombiana. * 8 de junio: Derek Trucks, guitarrista estadounidense, de la banda Allman Brothers Band. * 10 de junio: Víctor Moreno, beisbolista venezolano. * 10 de junio: Iván Raña, triatleta español. * 10 de junio: Jake Tsakalidis, baloncestista greco-georgiano. * 12 de junio: Robyn, cantante pop sueca. * 12 de junio: Diego Milito, futbolista argentino. * 12 de junio: Álex Mumbrú, baloncestista español. * 16 de junio: Patricio Santos Fontanet, excantante argentino, de la banda Callejeros. * 14 de junio: Paradorn Srichaphan, tenista tailandés. * 14 de junio: Osvaldo Benavides, actor mexicano. * 17 de junio: Nick Rimando, futbolista estadounidense. * 21 de junio: Chris Pratt, actor estadounidense. * 22 de junio: Leire Martínez, cantante española, de la banda La Oreja de Van Gogh. * 22 de junio: Ana Micaela Moreira, cantante portuguesa. * 26 de junio: Luis Alberto González, beisbolista venezolano. * 27 de junio: Fabrizio Miccoli, futbolista italiano. Julio * 3 de julio: Berta Collado, presentadora y periodista española. * 3 de julio: Maximiliano Kosteki, activista argentino (f. asesinado en 2002). * 3 de julio: Sotirios Kyrgiakos, futbolista griego. * 3 de julio: Ludivine Sagnier, actriz francesa. * 3 de julio: Desi Slava, cantante y actriz búlgara. * 4 de julio: Renny Vega, futbolista venezolano. * 5 de julio: Shane Filan, cantante y músico irlandés, de la banda Westlife. * 6 de julio: Andrea Torre, actriz mexicana. * 7 de julio: Anastasios Gousis, atleta griego. * 8 de julio: Alejandro Moreno, futbolista venezolano. * 9 de julio: Rodrigo Díaz, bailarín chileno. * 9 de julio: Matt Celotti, yudoca australiano. * 25 de julio: Shannon Moore, luchador estadounidense. * 25 de julio: Margarita Magaña, actriz mexicana. * 30 de julio: Roberto Bruce, periodista chileno (f. 2011). * 30 de julio: Maya (Yamazaki Masahito), cantante japonesa, de la banda japonesa LM.C. * 30 de julio: Maya Naser, periodista sirio (f. 2012). * 30 de julio: Ian Watkins, cantante británico, de la banda Lostprophets. Agosto thumbnail|120px|[[Juan Ignacio Chela.]] thumb|120px|[[Evangeline Lilly.]] * 1 de agosto: Roberto Hoyas, actor español. * 1 de agosto: Junior Agogo, futbolista ghanés. * 2 de agosto: Edward Furlong, actor estadounidense. * 3 de agosto: Evangeline Lilly, actriz canadiense. * 3 de agosto: Maria Haukaas Storeng, cantante y actriz noruega. * 5 de agosto: David Healy, futbolista británico. * 6 de agosto: Jaime Correa, futbolista mexicano. * 6 de agosto: Megumi Okina, actriz y cantante japonesa. * 8 de agosto: Sam Totman, músico británico, de la banda Dragonforce. * 9 de agosto: Matías Bize, cineasta chileno. * 9 de agosto: Tony Stewart, jugador estadounidense de fútbol americano. * 11 de agosto: Walter Ayoví, futbolista ecuatoriano naturalizado mexicano. * 16 de agosto: Sarah Balabagan, cantante filipina. * 17 de agosto: Leo Jiménez, cantante español, de la banda Saratoga y Stravaganzza. * 22 de agosto: Jennifer Finnigan, actriz canadiense. * 24 de agosto: Artemisa Téllez, escritora mexicana. * 28 de agosto: Shaila Dúrcal, actriz y cantante española. * 30 de agosto: Juan Ignacio Chela, tenista argentino. * 30 de agosto: Luis Rivas, beisbolista venezolano. * 31 de agosto: Mickie James, luchadora estadounidense de la WWE. * 31 de agosto: Nigga (Félix Danilo Gómez), cantante panameño de reggaetón. Septiembre * 1 de septiembre: Fernando Varela, futbolista español. * 1 de septiembre: Cecilia Piñeiro, actriz y modelo mexicana. * 2 de septiembre: Andrea Galante, actriz argentina. * 2 de septiembre: Ron Ng, actor hongkonés. * 3 de septiembre: Tomo Milicevic, guitarrista y teclista estadounidense de origen croata, de la banda 30 Seconds to Mars. * 3 de septiembre: Júlio César, futbolista brasileño. * 4 de septiembre: Héctor El Father, cantante puertorriqueño. * 5 de septiembre: John Carew, futbolista noruego. * 7 de septiembre: Kozue Yoshizumi, seiyū japonesa. * 8 de septiembre: Pink, cantante estadounidense. * 11 de septiembre: Ariana Richards, actriz y pintora profesional estadounidense. * 11 de septiembre: Cameron Richardson, actriz y modelo estadounidense. * 13 de septiembre: Lidia Ávila, actriz y cantante mexicana, de la banda OV7. * 14 de septiembre: Ivica Olić, futbolista croata. * 15 de septiembre: Carlos Ruiz, futbolista guatemalteco. * 16 de septiembre: Fernanda Hansen, periodista y presentadora de TV chilena. * 17 de septiembre: Chuck Comeau, baterista estadounidense, de la banda Simple Plan. * 17 de septiembre: Ingrid Martz, actriz y modelo mexicana. * 22 de septiembre: Emilie Autumn, cantautora y violinista estadounidense. * 28 de septiembre: Bam Margera, skater profesional estadounidense. * 28 de septiembre: Kenchi Tachibana, actor, cantante y bailarín japonés, de las bandas J Soul Brothers y EXILE. Octubre thumb|120px|[[Josh Klinghoffer.]] * 2 de octubre: Francisco Fonseca, futbolista mexicano. * 2 de octubre: Morante de la Puebla, torero español. * 3 de octubre: John Hennigan, luchador profesional estadounidense. * 3 de octubre: Josh Klinghoffer, guitarrista estadounidense, de la banda Red Hot Chili Peppers. * 5 de octubre: Patricia Conde, actriz, modelo y presentadora española. * 5 de octubre: Ximena Herrera, actriz boliviana. * 9 de octubre: Chris O'Dowd: comediante y actor irlandés. * 9 de octubre: Brandon Routh, actor estadounidense. * 9 de octubre: Gonzalo Sorondo, futbolista uruguayo. * 9 de octubre: Alina Moine, periodista deportiva argentina. * 10 de octubre: Nicolás Massú, tenista chileno. * 11 de octubre: Gabe Saporta, cantante estadounidense, de la banda Cobra Starship. * 14 de octubre: Guillermo Pérez, practicante mexicano de taekwondo. * 15 de octubre: Maris Verpakovskis, futbolista letón. * 17 de octubre: Kimi Räikkönen, corredor finlandés de Fórmula 1. * 18 de octubre: Alex Sirvent, actor, compositor y cantante mexicano. * 20 de octubre: Lucas Martí, músico argentino de indie pop. * 22 de octubre: Doni, futbolista brasileño. * 23 de octubre: Ramón Alfredo Castro, beisbolista venezolano. * 27 de octubre: Melanie Vallejo, actriz australiana. * 28 de octubre: Aki Hakala, baterista finlandés, de la banda The Rasmus. * 29 de octubre: Igor Duljaj, futbolista serbio. * 30 de octubre: Jason Bartlett, beisbolista estadounidense. * 30 de octubre: Laura Ros, cantante e instrumentista folclórica argentina. Noviembre * 3 de noviembre: Pablo Aimar, futbolista argentino. * 4 de noviembre: Ximena Córdoba, actriz, modelo y presentadora colombiana. * 4 de noviembre: Jessica Coch, actriz mexicana. * 8 de noviembre: Ana Morgade, actriz y humorista española. * 10 de noviembre: Nina Mercedez, actriz porno estadounidense * 12 de noviembre: Coté de Pablo, actriz chilena-estadounidense. * 14 de noviembre: Jean-Alain Boumsong, futbolista francés. * 14 de noviembre: Olga Kurylenko: actriz y modelo francesa nacida en Ucrania. * 14 de noviembre: Tobin Esperance, músico estadounidense, de la banda Papa Roach. * 19 de noviembre: Michelle Vieth, actriz mexicana de origen estadounidense. * 20 de noviembre: Lino Urdaneta, beisbolista venezolano. * 25 de noviembre: Brooke Haven, actriz porno estadounidense. * 26 de noviembre: Deborah Secco, actriz brasileña. * 27 de noviembre: Eero Heinonen, bajista finlandés, de la banda The Rasmus. * 27 de noviembre: Hilary Hahn, violinista estadounidense. * 28 de noviembre: Chamillionaire, rapero estadounidense. Diciembre * 9 de diciembre: Olivia Lufkin, cantante y compositora japonesa. * 13 de diciembre: Luke Steele, cantante australiano, de la banda Empire of the Sun. * 14 de diciembre: Michael Owen, futbolista británico. * 15 de diciembre: Adam Brody, actor estadounidense. * 15 de diciembre: Eric Young, luchador profesional canadiense. * 15 de diciembre: Swan Fyahbwoy, cantante de dancehall español. * 16 de diciembre: Luke Harper, luchador profesional estadounidense. * 17 de diciembre: Ryan Key, cantante y guitarrista estadounidense, de la banda Yellowcard. * 19 de diciembre: Tara Summers, actriz británica * 23 de diciembre: Jacqueline Bracamontes, modelo y actriz mexicana. * 28 de diciembre: James Blake, tenista estadounidense. * 29 de diciembre: Diego Luna, actor mexicano. * 31 de diciembre: Bob Bryar, baterista estadounidense, de la banda My Chemical Romance. Fallecimientos Fallecimientos (enero-junio) thumb|100px|[[Charles Mingus.]] * 5 de enero: Charles Mingus, bajista estadounidense de jazz (n. 1922). * 9 de enero: Pier Luigi Nervi, ingeniero italiano. * 27 de enero: Victoria Ocampo, editora y ensayista argentina. * 2 de febrero: Sid Vicious, músico punk, de la banda Sex Pistols. * 3 de febrero: Aaron Douglas, pintor estadounidense. * 7 de febrero: Josef Mengele, médico y genocida nazi alemán (n. 1911). * 12 de febrero: Jean Renoir, cineasta francés. * 15 de febrero: Vicente Ascone, compositor, trompetista y profesor de música uruguayo (n. 1897). * 24 de febrero: El Jaro, delincuente español (n. 1963). * 7 de marzo: Guiomar Novaes, pianista brasileña (n. 1895). * 15 de marzo: Bernardo Verbitsky, escritor y periodista argentino. * 19 de marzo: Carmen de Icaza, periodista y escritora española (n. 1889). * 17 de marzo: Giacomo Lauri-Volpi, tenor italiano (n. 1892). * 23 de marzo: Manuel Colom (46), político guatemalteco de izquierdas; asesinado (n. 1932). * 23 de marzo: Antonio Brosa, violinista español. * 30 de marzo: José María Velasco Ibarra, político ecuatoriano, presidente en cinco oportunidades (n. 1893). * 4 de abril: Valentina Ramírez, «La Leona del Norotal», revolucionaria mexicana (n. 1893). * 10 de abril: Nino Rota, compositor italiano. * 29 de mayo: Mary Pickford, actriz estadounidense. * 3 de junio: Arno Schmidt, escritor alemán. thumb|110px|[[John Wayne]] * 11 de junio: John Wayne, actor estadounidense. * 16 de junio: Nicholas Ray, cineasta estadounidense. * 27 de junio: Dave Fleischer, dibujante creador de Popeye. Fallecimientos (julio-diciembre) * 15 de julio: Juana de Ibarbourou, poetisa uruguaya. * 15 de julio: Gustavo Díaz Ordaz, político mexicano, presidente entre 1964 y 1970 (n. 1911). * 27 de julio: Gustavo Cochet, pintor, grabador y escritor argentino (n. 1894). * 28 de julio: George Seaton, cineasta estadounidense. * 29 de julio: Herbert Marcuse, filósofo alemán. * 29 de julio: Blas de Otero, poeta español. * 2 de agosto: Víctor Raúl Haya de la Torre, político peruano. * 10 de agosto: Germán López Prieto, productor de cine español (n. 1902). * 25 de agosto: Stan Kenton, director de orquesta y pianista estadounidense de jazz. * 26 de agosto: Mika Waltari, escritor finlandés. * 27 de agosto: Carles Buïgas (81), arquitecto e ingeniero español (n. 1898). * 31 de agosto: Celso Emilio Ferreiro, poeta gallego. * 8 de septiembre: Jean Seberg, actriz estadounidense. * 10 de septiembre: Agostinho Neto, político angoleño, primer presidente. * 14 de septiembre: Pastora Imperio, bailaora sevillana. * 17 de septiembre: Miloslav Kabeláč, compositor checo. * 19 de septiembre: Francisco Macías Nguema, dictador ecuatoguineano. * 18 de octubre: Virgilio Piñera, escritor cubano. * 2 de noviembre: Jacques Mesrine, delincuente francés. * 5 de noviembre: Amedeo Nazzari, actor italiano. * 8 de noviembre: Yvonne de Gaulle, esposa del general francés Charles de Gaulle. * 17 de noviembre: John Glascock, bajista británico, de la banda de rock Jethro Tull. * 1 de diciembre: Eduardo Blanco Amor, escritor y periodista español. * 19 de diciembre: Antonio Amat, dirigente socialista español. * 22 de diciembre: Darryl F. Zanuck, productor de cine estadounidense. Arte y literatura * 6 de enero: Carlos Rojas obtiene el premio Nadal, por su novela El ingenioso hidalgo Federico García Lorca. * Este año Michael Ende (autor alemán) escribe el libro La Historia Interminable. * Se publica en México, en la Colección Popular del Fondo de Cultura Económica, El ombligo como centro erótico, de Gutierre Tibón.Tibón, G. (1979). El ombligo como centro erótico. Colección Lecturas Mexicanas núm. 16, pp. 125-131. México: Fondo de Cultura Económica/Secretaría de Educación Pública. Deporte Automovilismo * Fórmula Uno: Jody Scheckter se consagra campeón del mundo de Fórmula 1. El campeonato de constructores es para Ferrari. Baloncesto * NBA: Seattle SuperSonics, campeón por primera vez. * Copa de Europa: Bosna Sarajevo, campeón por primera vez. * Liga Española de Baloncesto: Real Madrid, campeón por vigésima vez. Balonmano * Copa de Europa de Balonmano: TV Großwallstadt, campeón por primera vez. * Recopa de Europa de Balonmano: VfL Gummersbach, campeón por segunda vez. * Liga ASOBAL (España): Atlético de Madrid, campeón por tercera vez. Ciclismo * Tour de Francia: Bernard Hinault, campeón por segunda vez. * Vuelta a España: Joop Zoetemelk campeón por primera vez. * Giro de Italia: Giuseppe Saronni, campeón por primera vez. * Campeonato del Mundo de ciclismo: Jan Raas, campeón por primera vez. Futbol * Copa Intercontinental: Club Olimpia, campeón por primera vez. * Copa América: La selección del Paraguay, campeona por segunda vez. * Copa Libertadores de América: Club Olimpia, campeón por primera vez. * Copa de Europa: Nottingham Forest F.C., campeón por primera vez. * Copa de la UEFA: Borussia Mönchengladbach, campeón por segunda vez. * CAF Champions League: Unión Douala, campeón por primera vez. * Copa de Campeones de la CONCACAF: FAS, campeón por primera vez. * Copa Mundial de Fútbol Juvenil: Argentina campeón por primera vez. * Liga española de fútbol: Real Madrid, campeón por decimonovena vez. * Copa del Rey: Valencia CF, campeón por quinta vez. * Liga británica: Liverpool FC, campeón por undécima vez. * Liga Italiana: AC Milan, campeón por décima vez. * Liga Francesa: Racing Club de Strasbourg, campeón por primera vez. * Liga Alemana: Hamburger SV, campeón por primera vez. * Liga Mexicana: Cruz Azul, campeón por sexta vez. * Liga Argentina: Club Atlético River Plate, campeón por decimosexta y decimoséptima vez (Torneo Nacional y Torneo Metropolitano). * Liga Brasileña: Sport Club Internacional, campeón por tercera vez. * Liga Paraguaya: Olimpia, campeón por vigesimoquinta vez. * Liga Peruana: Sporting Cristal, campeón por sexta vez. * Liga Uruguaya: Club Atlético Peñarol, campeón por vigésimoquinta vez. * Liga Chilena: Colo-Colo, campeón por duodécima vez. * Liga Colombiana: América de Cali (1ª vez). * Balón de Oro: El británico Kevin Keegan (Hamburger SV), proclamado mejor futbolista de Europa por la revista France Football. * Primera B: El Club Atlético Tigre se proclama campeón del fútbol de segunda división B en 1979. * Se funda en Costa Rica el Deportivo Diablos Rojos. Tenis * Abierto de Australia: Guillermo Vilas (hombres) y Barbara Jordan (mujeres), campeones. * Roland Garros: Björn Borg (hombres) y Chris Evert-Lloyd (mujeres), campeones. * Wimbledon: Björn Borg (hombres) y Martina Navratilova (mujeres), campeones. * US Open: John McEnroe (hombres) y Tracy Austin (mujeres), campeones. * Copa Masters: Björn Borg, campeón. * Copa Davis: Estados Unidos, campeón. * Copa Federación: Estados Unidos, campeón. Otros deportes * Powerlifting: Bill Kazmaier se convierte en el primer ser humano que logra levantar más de 300 kg en press de banca. * Hockey sobre patines: el FC Barcelona se proclama campeón por cuarta vez de la Copa de Europa. * Fútbol americano: los Pittsburgh Steelers ganan su tercer Super Bowl. * Lucha libre: Tito Santana e Ivan Putski se proclaman Campeones en Parejas de la WWF el 22 de octubre. Cine * Kramer contra Kramer de Robert Benton, con Dustin Hoffman y Meryl Streep, ganadora del Óscar a mejor película. * Manhattan de Woody Allen. * Moonraker de Lewis Gilbert. * The warriors, de Walter Hill. * La Vida de Brian, de Monty Python. * Calígula, de Tinto Brass. * Alien, de Ridley Scott. Música * ABBA: Voulez-Vous, Greatest Hits Vol. 2 * AC/DC: Highway to hell * Aerosmith: Night in the ruts * Betty Missiego: Mi canción * Bee Gees: Spirits having flown * Bob Dylan: Bob Dylan at Budokan * Bob Dylan: Slow Train Coming * Boney M: Oceans of fantasy * Camilo Sesto: Horas de amor * Cheap Trick: Dream Police, Cheap Trick at Budokan * Cher: Take me home y Prisioner * Dire Straits: Communiqué * Electric Light Orchestra: Discovery * Frank Zappa: Joe's Garage * George Harrison: George Harrison (23 de febrero). * Grupo Niche: Al pasito * José Luis Perales: Tiempo de otoño (en América se llamó Tiempo de amor, y tuvo que cambiarse la canción «Me llamas» debido a la censura). * Joy Division: Unknown Pleasures * Judas Priest: Hell bent for leather (Killing machine en el Reino Unido) * Kiss: Dynasty * Led Zeppelin: In Through the Out Door * Los Chichos: Amor y ruleta * María Jiménez: Resurrección de la alegría * Michael Jackson: Off the wall * Mike Oldfield: Exposed * Mike Oldfield: Platinum * Motörhead: Overkill, Bomber * Paul McCartney & Wings: Back to the egg * Richard Clayderman: Reveries, y Lettre a ma mere * Pink Floyd: The Wall (8 de diciembre). * Queen: Live killers (directo). * Saxon: Saxon * Serú Girán: La grasa de las capitales * Simple Minds: Life in a day y Reel to real cacophony * Supertramp: Breakfast in America * The Alan Parsons Project: Eve. * The B-52's: The B-52's. * The Beach Boys: L.A. (Light Album) y el éxito "Lady Lynda" * The Buggles: ''Video killed the radio star'' (sencillo). * The Clash: The clash (U.S.) y London Calling. * The Cure: Three Imaginary Boys * The Fall: "Live at the witch trials" y "Dragnet" * The Police: Reggatta de Blanc * Triana: Sombra y luz * Toto: Hydra * Tubeway Army: Replicas * Van Halen: Van Halen II * Joy Division: Unknown pleasures Televisión Premios Nobel * Física: Sheldon Lee Glashow, Abdus Salam, Steven Weinberg. * Química: Herbert C. Brown, Georg Wittig. * Medicina: Allan M. Cormack y Godfrey N. Hounsfield. * Literatura: Odysseas Elytis. * Paz: Madre Teresa. * Economía: Theodore Schultz, Arthur Lewis. Premio Cervantes * Jorge Luis Borges y Gerardo Diego. Referencias Enlaces externos *